Shatter
by Azrael the Undertaker
Summary: "Sosuke, why did things have to be this way?"- Naruto always valued loyalty above all else. Now, reborn as Kyoka Suigetsu, zanpakuto of Aizen Sosuke, his loyalty will be tested. Will he stay by his wielder's side, or betray him and save the world?
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters

Summary: Naruto was reborn as a zanpakuto, and is content with his life amongst his fellow sword spirits. The thing is, his new name is Kyoka Suigetsu, and his destiny is to either kill his new friends' wielders, or be killed by them. HyourinmaruXNaruto

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Naruto, there's no need to rub it in my face!

Chapter 1: First Encounters

:.:

If ever there was a thought that crossed my mind about the afterlife, I can say with utmost certainty that this is not what I had expected.

Heaven, a place of peace and eternal rest. Hell, a place of suffering and eternal damnation. Maybe if I went down with a forbidden jutsu, I'd end up in the Shinigami's stomach. Reincarnation had crossed my mind a few times, because what happens when a person dies? Do they go straight to heaven or hell? Are they reborn as another person? Is there a cycle: some sense of order in the whole ordeal?

Perhaps.

I, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, died at the age of twenty two. After spending years at war with the Akatsuki (only Zetsu was left, but Madara had recruited a few new missing nins), Madara, and Sasuke, they had finally made their move in person. It was without a doubt the most grueling and horrid battle I had ever gone through, and the win came with many losses. The entire Akatsuki was wiped out, but they managed to destroy the entirety of Konoha take out over half of our forces in the process. The attack had been unexpected, and our allies couldn't make it in time to help.

I took on Sasuke myself, and managed to kill him by going Kyuubi on his ass, but that battle alone had taken a huge toll on both my body and my chakra, not to mention that it lasted two days straight. That damn bastard wouldn't stay down! After that, Madara jumped in, and I knew that there was no hope of victory.

So, I did the only thing I could do to help win; I called upon the help of the only being I new of that could take care of that son of a bitch once and for all.

Shinigami-sama.

Akatsuki had already been taken care of, and this was the last battle, but no mistakes could be made, no chances taken with Madara. So I summoned Shinigami-sama and tore the bastard's soul out, damning him to Shinigami's stomach for the rest of eternity, and dying in the process. I remember seeing people coming toward me, hearing voices shout at me, even though they sounded like small whispers. Everything was so cold and distant, and then everything was black. I'm not sure how much time passed after that, but...

Then I woke up.

It was surreal; waking up after dying. Waking up with memories that are not yours, and yet you know that they belong there.

It was a peaceful place, with lush grass and gentle breezes. There was a large cliff that stood high above a beautiful beach, with white sand and a calm ocean. It was always night, and there were rarely any clouds to obscure the stares and shining moon.

It was home.

From the moment I woke up, I knew what I was, as if I had somehow known all along; A zanpakuto. My soul was bonded to that of my wielder, and nothing short of death could rip us apart. I knew everything about my wielder, every thought he had ever had, every feeling, I knew his history, and I knew his heart.

In my past life, my name was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, savior of Konohagakure no Sato, defeater of Sasuke Uchiha, Pain, Akatsuki, and Uchiha Madara, son Of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato.

Now, my name if Kyoka Suigetsu, Mirror Flower Water Moon, illusion/light and dark zanpakuto, the most powerful illusion zanpakuto in existence and the _only_ light/dark zanpakuto in existence, loyal partner and sword to my wielder, Aizen Sosuke. It is my destiny to stay by my wielder's side, to protect and guide him, to be his guardian and partner, his friend and mentor. It is my duty to help him, to give him power and to know him better than any other, even himself. It is my duty to be by his side and to help him achieve his goals.

No matter what those goals entail.

:.:

:.:

Naruto sighed, a small smile playing at his lips.

Sosuke was trying to contact him again.

His wielder was in his first year of the shinigami academy, and doing quite well mind you. He kido was already on par with that of a forth year student, and he would no doubt be a master within two or three years. His zanjutsu was good, but he still had much to learn. He could go through the stances almost flawlessly, but he is yet to have the muscle to back up the moves. The same could be said about hakuda. He was naturally gifted in hoho, it seemed; Sosuke was naturally light on his feet.

After an entire afternoon of meditating, Sosuke called it a day and went about his normal routine. After all, it was still only the beginning of his first year. There was plenty of time. He was close, anyway: He could feel it.

:.:

Being a zanpakuto was interesting.

Few retained the memories of their past lives, be they zanpakuto, hollow, shinigami, or normal soul. Naruto could remember everything, though, and he often wondered why. He had tried using jutsu, and he could still use it, but it was so different that it was barely the same. Elemental manipulation was much harder with reiatsu than with chakra, because instead of using the physical aspect of chakra to move the elements to your will, reiatsu uses the spiritual particles within the elements to manipulate them. This made pure reiatsu manipulation, no elements involved, much easier, though it took perfect reiatsu control to be able to use jutsu at all. But he had plenty of time to master it.

It kept away the boredom.

Because he was connected to Sosuke, he could see and hear what was going on outside. After being in the presence on other zanpakuto (the zanjutsu teacher and the meditation overseer showed the class their zanpakutos so that they knew what they would later be working with), he found that he could sense whenever they were near. This led him to believe that perhaps all zanpakuto had some sort of special connection, like a sixth sense.

He would look into this later.

:.:

How interesting. Sosuke was sleeping, so Naruto had decided to meditate and practice reiatsu manipulation to pass the time. Whenever Sosuke was in a relaxed state, he himself would usually feel relaxed also, and meditate.

This time though, Naruto had been expanding his reiatsu to cover his mindscape (well, it was actually Sosuke's, but seeing as how he was the one who inhabited it, he preferred to call it his own) and had found something _very_ interesting.

There was indeed a connection between zanpakutos. Like how the hollows had their own world of Hueco Mundo, humans had the World of the Living, and Shinigami and pure souls had Soul Society, it seemed that zanpakuto also had their own little realm. There is technically no name, but the zanpakuto prefer to called it Haven, as it is the perfect place to get away to and out of the eyes of their wielders. Not to mention, there's always the company of other zanpakuto if wanted. After all, life in a mindscape is rather lonely.

After expanding his reiatsu, he found a disturbance in the ocean, and went to investigate. Nothing appeared to be out of place, but the air itself felt odd: as if it didn't belong. It was hard to describe, but it was as if there was physical tension in the air, almost like spiritual pressure, but the air itself wasn't heavy.

Naruto stood in that same spot for a while, balancing perfectly on top of the water, and the small waves and ripples in the ocean seemed to glide around him, as if not wanting to disturb him. He reached a hand out, and though his hand glided through nothing but empty space, he could feel resistance in the atmosphere.

Have you ever heard of the term 'the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife'? Well that applied here.

With a miniscule amount of reiatsu at the tips of his fingers (miniscule to him, because much like his chakra when he was living, he had an ungodly amount of reiatsu), the air literally tore apart, creating a gaping chasm-like portal in front of him. He observed it for a while, staring into the inky blackness. The darkness radiated misery and emptiness, and for some odd reason that he could not comprehend, he felt compelled to step inside.

Naruto cautiously inched forward, his fingers brushing the edges of the rip. It was much like the tension in the air he had felt, only much more. The air was literally so dense that he could _feel_ it as if it were solid. He gripped the air, slowly placing one foot inside the portal. Almost immediately, reiatsu gathered to the bottom of his foot, making a wide path for him to step on.

_'Come closer'_ the darkness seemed to call.

Naruto stepped all the way in, and the air slammed shut behind him, leaving him in the blackness. With nowhere to go but forward, he continued at a leisurely pace. Up ahead, he could see the image of a white desert in another portal. He was almost there when the path broke into pieces, before reforming, curving toward the left this time. With no choice but to follow, Naruto did just that, sending a brief glance back at the white desert.

Another portal opened up in front of him, looking like a door with a bright white light shining through, preventing him from seeing anything on the other side. He stepped through slowly, raising a hand to shield his eyes, before he was on the other side, the chasm closing behind him.

_'Where in the worlds...?'_

It...reminded him of Sosuke's mindscape. A lush field, with a cliff overlooking a beautiful ocean. There were delicate flowers spotting the landscape, all covered in a fine frost. It was nighttime, also, but the stars were hidden behind dark clouds and the moon barely shone through. In the distance, though, he could also see vast mountains with much snow, if the white peaks said anything. At the base of the mountains, rock gradually faded until it reached an expanse of desert.

It seemed as if this place had a bit of every terrain, and Naruto didn't have to wonder what this place was a second time. He knew the moment he sensed other zanpakuto spirits. They were all around, some interacting and some to their lonesome. He himself was alone, and no one else was in sight.

He made his way to the cliff that reminded him of his home in Sosuke's mind, and a deep sense of loneliness hit him like a title wave. He had only been gone from Sosuke for an hour at most (the trip in that portal took up most of the time), and he already felt as if a part of his soul was torn from the loss.

Naruto's brows furrowed, and he sat down carefully, his legs dangling off the edge of the cliff side. His chest ached with deep sorrow, and he wondered just how deep the bond between zanpakuto and wielder went. Sosuke hadn't even met him yet, didn't even know his name, and he still felt as is someone had ripped his soul in half. Did Sosuke feel the same right now? Was he causing his wielder pain? Did he even notice his absence?

His heart hurt, wondering if maybe Sosuke didn't even notice that he was missing. He felt selfish just for thinking that way. He didn't want his wielder to feel pain because of him, but it would also be reassuring to know that his existence was at least acknowledged, even subconsciously. Maybe it was his human past that was making him feel this way? He was never wanted in his past life, not for a very long time. Had his insecurities followed him in death?

No. He knew that he was just looking for excuses. He had become a new being when he was reborn. He knew of his past, but didn't feel a particular caring for it. It wasn't his past that was bothering him, but his connection to Sosuke. He could literally _feel_ the bond between their souls straining, like a rubber band being stretched too tight. He didn't _want_ to be away from his wielder, his partner, _his_ Sosuke.

Yes, the boy was his in every sense of the word. His mind, his soul, and by extension, his body. He was connected to them, bonded to them: His and Sosuke's souls were intertwined, practically one. They belonged to each other, and now that they were separated, Naruto felt the most horrible ache down to the very core of his being.

_'I would rather die than feel this again.'_

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought, before narrowing into dangerous slits. He noted in the back of his mind how the inky sky suddenly turned a deep, bloody red, and the moon that was shining silver was now glowing an eerie bright yellow. The world was now shrouded in darkness, and everything appeared to be nothing but black silhouettes.

_'Such selfishness!'_ Naruto growled to himself, glaring at the now raging black waters below him with eyes colder than ice. His irises flashed crimson. _'To harbor such thoughts, even for a moment-! I will not abandon Sosuke, not like everyone else. I will live until my purpose is served and I will endure as much pain as I need if it is the will of my wielder. To sink so low as to delve into thoughts of death- how shallow.'_

:.:

"Do you know who that is?"

"No." Hyourinmaru shook his head, silver eyes glowing against his now completely black-silhouette, thanks to the odd effect of the inverted lighting.

Senbonzakura frowned. It wasn't visible behind his helmet, but Hyourinmaru knew it was there.

"I have never seen this spirit before. Can you tell where his abilities lie?" Senbonzakura asked.

"No." Hyourinmaru replied once again. "He seems to be manipulating the state of light, so it is probable that his domain is within shadow, but I cannot be sure."

Senbonzakura nodded in agreement, making a contemplative sound. The two spirits had been conversing before, sitting by a waterfall on the other side of the mountain range. When the atmosphere became heavy and the world turned inverted, they set off to check on the situation.

They were now standing at the edge of a clearing, observing a spirit neither had ever seen before. He had long snowy hair that fell just short of his knees, tied in a high ponytail with a purple band. Two silver bells hung from the band, jingling softly in the wind. Bangs split down the center of his forehead, framing his face and falling to his collarbone in layers. A white haori fell to his ankles, with long billowing sleeves and tied at the waist with crimson sash that had a small circle pendant with a mirror inside hanging from the knot. Loose white hakama fell low on a slim body, kept up with a royal purple obi that looked to be holding them just high enough for modesty. There were slits down the sides, showing that his thighs were wrapped in black bandages, and a pair of wooden geta clung to his feet.

"Appearances do not seem to help in guessing where his abilities lie." Senbonzakura murmured, noting how the mysterious spirit's eyes flashed from deep blue to purple, and then crimson for a moment.

"..." Hyourinmaru frowned, also noticing this.

:.:

Naruto's head snapped up, his attention going inward for a moment. He could feel his bond with Sosuke, stronger now than ever. He was trying to make contact again, and Naruto could tell that he would only need a little more push to initiate a connection.

_'Just a little further, Sosuke. Calm and steady does it.'_

As if his advice was heard, he could _feel_ Sosuke calming, and Naruto just knew that Sosuke had finally did it. Willing himself back to his mindscape, a rather large circular mirror formed above Naruto in the air, and through it he could see his mindscape. Getting to his feet lightly, Naruto pushed off of the ground, jumping straight up and into the mirror. The moment his entire body was through, the mirror shattered, and the inverted world bled back to normal: red sky returning to blackish blue and yellow moon returning to silver.

Hyourinmaru and Senbonzakura said nothing, silently agreeing that they would find out more about this zanpakuto spirit.

:.:

Naruto appeared in Sosuke's mindscape, standing in the middle of the lush field, waiting for his wielder to appear also. Sosuke had gained his zanpakutos physical form over thirty years ago, before he was even attending Shino Academy, when a hollow appeared in Rukongai and tried to eat Sosuke. Needless to say, the hollow didn't succeed, and chose that opportunity to materialize for his wielder. Sosuke had never once been able to hear his voice, though, until now, when he finally set up a connection.

Spirit particles started to gather approximately ten yards in front of him, and Naruto watch in glee, but with an impassive face, as his wielder materialized in his mindscape. He was wearing the red and white robes of the academy, with his zanpakuto strapped to his left hip. The hilt was wrapped in green cloth, and the guard was a golden hexagon. His brown hair was mussed up, and thick framed glasses sat in front of dark brown eyes.

"You have finally reached me, Sosuke. I have waited a long time." Naruto murmured, his voice was deep and calm, flowing like a summer breeze.

Sosuke smiled, his hand resting on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"And I have tried an equally long amount of time to reach you."

"I see." Was is pathetic that he felt better knowing that Sosuke tried to reach him as heard as he himself had tried? "You have not been in a state in which I am needed. The first time, you received my materialized form. You are in no danger, therefore it is not necessary to meet me. Had you been in real danger, I would have forced a connection."

Sosuke nodded, and Naruto was glad that he had a kind and understanding wielder. They were both patient people, and it seemed to make conversation particularly easy.

"That makes sense, what with zanpakutos usually being for combat." Sosuke observed, following his zanpakuto spirit as he led him to a sakura tree that sat close to a small pond. They both sat under the tree, and Sosuke took his zanpakuto from his obi and placed it gently on the ground.

"I am glad that you have been taking care of my manifestation." Naruto murmured softly, taking the sword in both hands and stroking the green hilt. "I would be upset, would anything happen to it. You will be a wonderful wielder, I can tell. Can you hear my name Sosuke? When I speak it, listen, for you will know if you are ready if you can hear my name. My name is-"

Sosuke smiled as Naruto handed the sword back, curling his hands around it gently. "A beautiful name, Kyoka Suigetsu, mirror flower water moon. What are your abilities? I cannot say just from your name."

Naruto stuck his hand in the pond, scooping out a pink water lily, and stroked its petals once before placing it in Sosuke's hands.

"I am an illusion zanpakuto, meant to deceive and mislead, but I am also a light and dark zanpakuto, with the ability to give light or take it away." He could tell that Sosuke was pondering his words, so he sat quietly while his wielder thought.

"Give or take away light..." Sosuke murmured. "What do you mean?"

"The ability to control light and dark. To create light in the darkest places, to take away light forever. I can blind a person for eternity by taking the light from their eyes, or plunge them into eternal despair by sending them into darkness. The void, the unknown, is where I dwell, but also in the open or in the light, where I rule over what is or is not seen. All is within my domain."

Sosuke nodded, comprehension in his eyes, along with excitement. "I see. Control over what is or is not seen. But is that not the same as illusion?"

Naruto smiled. "It is, but I am no mere illusion zanpakuto. I, Kyoka Suigetsu, am the strongest illusion based zanpakuto in existence. I have control over the senses, and can make anyone believe anything is happening. Sight, sound, smell, taste, touch, I can control all of these. I do not merely make one see something, I make them perceive and believe that what they are experiencing is real. The aspect of sight conforms perfectly to my light/dark affinity, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Naruto said, standing and holding out a clawed hand, which Sosuke took graciously. "Now, you will be tested, so that we will know whether or not you are worthy of my power."

Before Sosuke could comment, a large crack formed along the ground, stretching as far as the eye could see and farther. Cracks turned into fissures, into canyons and gaping chasms in the ground. The ocean was slowly draining into the deep gouges in the ground below it, and even the sky itself seemed as if it was breaking up.

Sosuke looked on in confusion, and his eyes widened when his sword disappeared.

"Hurry Sosuke. You must find your power before you can use it. You must find it before this world collapses, lest you forfeit the ability to use my powers." Naruto stood back, watching as Sosuke looked around, looking lost on where to start. Sosuke's eyes widened, before a small smirk appeared on his face, and he held out his hand. A single red ribbon appeared, and he gripped it tight, yanking it toward himself. At the end of the ribbon was a piece of what looked like glass, with a piece of what was once the sky in it.

Sosuke yanked harder, and a sword flew out of the glass. "Shatter!" Sosuke yelled, straining against the wind that suddenly picked up, trying to blow him off balance. "Kyoka Suigetsu!"

And the world that was falling apart-

_-shattered_.

Like pieces of a broken mirror, the world fell in tiny pieces around them, dissolving into the ground of the now normal mindscape.

"Very good." Naruto smiled, a slight upturning of the lips, barely noticeable really. "Sosuke Aizen, I give you reign over my shikai. You may come to me to learn of my abilities any time, practice makes perfect. We are now partners for life."

:.:

:.:

First chapter! Whoo, well I had fun writing that! Sosuke is so cute and (seemingly) innocent right now! Anyway, tell me what you think?

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Doubt Me So?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto, just like I don't own marshmallows or The Nightmare Before Christmas. Tragic, huh?

Chapter 2: Do You Doubt Me So?

:.:

"Hello, Sosuke. Why are you here? You have already obtained your shikai, this exercise is pointless. Unless of course, you are plotting something, perhaps?"

Sosuke smiled, nodding as he settled down beside his zanpakuto spirit. They sat upon a pond in a forest of sakura trees. The scene was beautiful: a crystal clear pond, with lily pads and lotus flowers wading in the gentle flow, and sakura petals swirling in the wind and water.

It was particularly relaxing to meditate on top of the water, Sosuke learned from his zanpakuto. Kyoka Suigetsu was always calm and patient, almost serene. He was easy to get along with, but Sosuke wouldn't dare doubt his power and his abilities, nor his fiery attitude when his temper flared.

"Of course." Sosuke replied, running his fingers lightly on top of the water, just barely wetting the tips. "But no one else knows that I have made contact with you, never mind shikai. I will let them believe that I am still working on making a connection."

Naruto nodded; He already knew what Sosuke was doing, what he wanted to ask. He was Sosuke's zanpakuto, and nothing could be hidden from him. He waited patiently, though, for Sosuke to voice his questions.

"Tell me, what is the range of your abilities? How many can be put under your influence at one time?" Sosuke asked, glancing sideways at the spirit, eyes straying to the jingling bells in his hair for a moment.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, staring at Sosuke with a flash of amusement, but it was gone so fast that Sosuke wondered if he had imagined it.

"Have I not already told you, Arujin **(master)**, that all is within my domain?" There was that twinkle in his eyes again, and Sosuke was sure this time that he did not imagine it.

Sosuke pondered this for a moment, before his eyes were alight with more questions. "So you mean to say that you could have any amount of people under your influence?"

Naruto nodded, brushing his a lock of hair behind his ear. "This is true. However, there are certain circumstances under which one must be in order to be affected by my illusionary abilities, and that is that they must have witnessed the release of my shikai once before, whether knowingly or not does not matter. The moment their eyes befall my shikai's true form they will forever be susceptible to my illusions."

"And you affinity for light and dark? Do they have similar requirements?"

"No." Naruto murmured, using a slight bit of reiatsu to make the pond swirl like a whirlpool, watching as the flowers spun and danced within the currents. "Kyoka Suigetsu," Naruto touched the hilt of Sosuke's zanpakuto. "Only has one power that has a specific condition under which it works, and that is illusion. The other elements of my power have no such needs, and will affect any with no special circumstances, because no one can erase both light and dark at the same time. If there is no light to use than there is dark, and is there is no dark to use than there is light. All is within my domain."

Sosuke was visibly pleased with the answer, staring at his sword in wonder and stroking the hilt lightly. He noticed how Kyoka Suigetsu kept repeating "All is within my domain," as if he was trying to make him remember something of great importance.

"Of course," Naruto continued, bringing Sosuke from his musings. "Your ability to use my power will become greater with your growth. Right now, the illusions that you create do not hold a candle to what they will be when you have had much time to practice and perfect the art. Perhaps one day, you and I will be one, and your control over my power will be as good as my own. Until then, I will do all that I am able to help you achieve your goals."

At Sosuke's small smile, Naruto decided that he would not let his wielder down.

He would make Sosuke great.

:.:

"Come at me, Arujin! Show me how much you have grown!" Naruto demanded, slamming his blade against Sosuke's, both wielding Kyoka Suigetsu. He never raised his voice, but could always be heard as if he were speaking loudly, making Sosuke wonder just how he did that.

"With pleasure!" Sosuke smirked, jumping back.

It was already the end of Sosuke's fifth year at Shino Academy, and he was the at top of his class (and the school as a whole). With lessons from both the academy and his zanpakuto, Sosuke was a virtual genius all around, not that he wasn't before. When he perfected all of the shinigami arts in his third year, Naruto began his training with Kyoka Suigetsu and jutsu. Sosuke had no idea what jutsu was, unsurprisingly, and it had taken quite a bit of time explaining it, considering that Naruto used fine detail. After all, if his wielder wanted to come to him for great power, then he would have Sosuke be nothing less than perfect in anything he taught the boy. He made Sosuke work hard in all of his subjects, and his skills in kido were a prime example. Naruto made sure that Sosuke could use every kido spell in the books (and a few not) without the incantations. He explained the inner workings of every spell and jutsu as they worked on them, so that Sosuke could improve them or even make his own spells.

His wielder was just amazing, it seemed. He was able to quickly pick up on jutsu, not quite as easily as kido, but jutsu was on a whole other level. Naruto would have died of a heart attack (figuratively, of course), had his wielder been good at it from the start. While Sosuke was rather good at reiatsu manipulation attacks such as rasengan, but had a harder time with elemental manipulation. This made most jutsu rather difficult to learn, but Naruto made sure to take care of that problem.

After all, he had quite literally beat the weaknesses out of Sosuke, and the boy knew better than to hold back in his training. Sosuke never won a single spar with Naruto, and even causing minor harm to the sword spirit seemed impossible at times.

Sosuke was just glad that he had a powerful partner, and even more glad that he would never have to seriously clash blades with Kyoka Suigetsu. He was sure that anyone who dared to would be completely and utterly annihilated.

Knowing Naruto, in some manner involving intense pain and severe humiliation.

:.:

"..."

Naruto looked around the field, the very same one that he had arrived in the last time that he came to this odd dimension. Even so, that night was four years ago, as he had been to preoccupied training Sosuke to bother to come back. Unlike last time where it was night, the sun was shining down, emphasizing bright colors. He stood across from two others, both zanpakutos obviously, as none other than zanpakuto spirits inhabited this particular dimension called Haven, so close to the human race's 'Heaven.'

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, his soft voice somehow carrying across the field.

"I am Senbonzakura." One spoke. He wore royal purple robes with white stripes, red armor around his shoulders, and had a long dark brown ponytail that fell to his lower back. He resembled a samurai, and wore a mask with painted face and bared teeth, preventing any of his facial features from being discerned.

"Hyourinmaru." Said the other. He was a young man, with long and wild teal green hair, an icy blue 'X' across his face, and gray eyes. He wore a dark green and purple chest plate under a light purple kimono, with a chain around his waist and a dull golden ornament on his chest.

Naruto observed the other spirits as the others did the same. All three were impassive, none giving any signs as to what they were thinking.

"I am Kyoka Suigetsu." Naruto said after a few moments of blank silence. They weren't even tense moments; everyone was patient (or at least it seemed that way) and none reacted in any way. It was just...Silence.

Hyourinmaru inclined his head.

"Are you a new zanpakuto spirit? I do not recall having seen you often." He said. His voice didn't have a slightest hint of curiosity or even any interest in the matter, but if one looked hard enough, they could see a questioning light behind the icy demeanor.

Naruto nodded, the bells in his hair jingling and creating an oddly peaceful atmosphere.

"I have only been here once before." Was all he said.

There was more silence, and both Hyourinmaru and Naruto had blank faces, while Senbonzakura's mask gave nothing away. Finally, Naruto sighed, pivoting on his heel and walking away. Senbonzakura and Hyourinmaru watch the other spirit leave, his steps silent and his stride strong and graceful as he became a white dot in the distance.

"...What the hell was that?" Senbonzakura muttered, tugging the end of his ponytail in irritation.

"..."

"It was so...Weird. Like-" He paused, searching for the right words. None seemed to come, and his sentences came out in a garbled mess. "-Like I couldn't bring myself to speak in his presence. Did you feel it too, Maru? As if his presence was just...Soothing? But also stifling, and...Intense."

Hyourinmaru said nothing, but that was okay. Senbonzakura always seemed to know what he was feeling anyhow, which was a feat in and of itself: Being able to read the ever reserved ice spirit. Even though he didn't say anything aloud, he wholeheartedly agreed with Senbonzakura.

Kyoka Suigetsu now had their full attention, if only to sate curiosity and stave off boredom.

:.:

"I sense loneliness." Naruto murmured, gazing toward the mountain range in the distance, where feelings of anger and frustration were practically coming from in waves. He was very attuned to emotions, going so far as to being able to sense them from long distances if they were strong enough.

There was another soul out there, seeking comfort but unwilling to ask it of anyone, and what better a way to ward off loneliness than with a companion?

Naruto walked toward the mountains.

:.:

There a large indent at the top, a canyon if you will. It was similar to a volcano, but instead of burning lava, inside was a forest of cherry blossom trees, sitting in a spring field. It was so vastly different to the snow on the outside of the mountain that Naruto almost felt compelled to gawk, but he took in in stride and jumped into the pink forest.

Everything was so...Serene. The wind was so light that it was hardly bothersome, being up so high gave the area plenty of sunlight, warming the air to a nice cozy temperature. Sakura petals fell continuously, almost covering the green of the grass, and yet somehow the trees were never bare and the green never was covered.

The was a cobblestone walkway that led all around the forest, and Naruto followed it to the place where he sensed another spirit. Sitting upon a low branch of a sakura tree was the one who Naruto had been looking for. His entire body was pitch black, and his silhouette seemed to have a glowing red outline. His lower body, as well as his forearms, shoulders, and upper arms were wrapped in gray cloth. Black boots clung tightly to his legs, and at the end was a curved toe. His hair was long and all came out in one giant spike down his back.

In his hands were two large black scythes with two blades, one regular and the other inverted. A long black chain connected the ends of the two weapons. Naruto wondered for a moment how someone so skinny could wield such large weapons, but the spirit seemed rather well endowed, so he left his thoughts there.

"Who the hell are you?" The spirit asked, turning his rather sinister face toward Naruto, eyes briefly flashing in recognition. His features couldn't be made out, but whenever his eyes and mouth were open they glowed with a white light.

"Don't cha know that no one comes up here?" The black spirit spat, his eyes narrowing and his teeth bared.

He couldn't fool Naruto, though, as he could feel the spike of remorse and sadness at his own words.

"I am Kyoka Suigetsu." Naruto murmured, as if speaking to a frightened animal. "I felt your loneliness and came."

The other zanpakuto's eyed widened in anger, before his face scrunched into a fearsome snarl.

"The fuck are you talkin' bout?" He hissed. "I don't need anyone!" He shouted, shifting into a crouch and bringing his scythe down, intent on cleaving Naruto in half.

Naruto faded away like a mist, reappearing next to the angry zanpakuto spirit.

"What is your name?" He asked, peering down at the others' shocked expression when he realized that Naruto escaped his attack.

"Kazeshini!" The other hissed. "And I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Naruto jumped to the forest floor to escape another swipe of the sharp blades, and Kazeshini followed him, intent on drawing blood.

"Is this why you are alone?" Naruto taunted. He really hated such childish tactics, but if it was the only way he would get the other spirit to open up then so be it. "Is it because you will attack anyone who tries to come near? Are you really such a wild animal?"

Kazeshini growled, slamming his scythes into the ground when Naruto dodged again, creating a small fissure in the ground. "Shut up!" He shouted. "Just shut up! You don't know anything! Don't act like you know me, don't act like you even care! Just _go away!_"

Kazeshini lunged, and then, Naruto appeared in front of him, cradling his face gently in his hands. Suddenly, Kazeshini felt like a child in front of an elder. Like a naughty child being scolded. It was...

...Nice.

Naruto kissed his forehead, a sign of '_I do understand_', and Kazeshini's weapons clattered to the ground, his whole body limp in shock.

"I know you." Naruto murmured. "I know what loneliness is."

And Kazeshini _knew_ that he had not suffered as much as the other. He could hear every ounce of loneliness and sadness and hurt in those few words, and he fell to his hands and knees, feeling very pathetic in front of this other spirit.

"I'm sorry..." He choked on his own words, throat feeling very dry and constricted. It was then that he felt the wetness falling down his cheeks, and he stared at the little drops of moisture as they landed on the grass. They were red like blood. Pent up emotions boiled over and spilled out in the form of angry tears. His hand weakly grabbed onto the illusion spirit's haori, and he threw himself into the others' chest.

"I-" He hiccuped. "I'm sorry..." He didn't even know who he was apologizing to.

Naruto stroked his back gently, burying his face in pitch black hair.

"I'm sorry..."

He felt pathetic.

...

"...What did ya say your name was?" Kazeshini asked, his breathing normal once more.

"Kyoka Suigetsu." Naruto said, gently running his fingers through black hair. "But you may call me Naruto."

Kazeshini's eyes widened. He gaped. "But-"

"It is fine. You already knew my name, though, didn't you..." Naruto murmured, his eyes glittering.

"Itachi?"

…

"I didn't even recognize you, but I'd know your soul anywhere. The man who cried tears of blood. Who still cries red tears of sorrow."

Kazeshini gave a weak chuckle.

"I wouldn't have recognized ya either, if it weren't for those infernal whisker marks. They stayed with ya even in death. You look completely different too, Uzumaki."

Naruto laughed, the first real laugh that he could remember in what felt like forever. It was so refreshing to meet someone familiar.

"Your appearance suits you, Itachi. The one who appears sinister and looks like death personified, yet is good at heart. You always were misunderstood, and it seems that followed you into the afterlife." Naruto sighed wistfully. "Ever misjudged. Will you ever escape such a fate, Uchiha Itachi?"

Itachi sighed, grabbing Naruto's haori for comfort once again.

"Things are so different. The way I think, perceive things, everything about me is different, even my appearance. And yet..." Itachi bit his lip. "And yet I _know_ that I am me. I remember my past, yet I am a new person. How is it that it feels so natural, when I feel as if I should be tearing my hair out in frustration?"

"I feel the same." Naruto admitted. "I am completely different from my past life. I never was this level headed, always rushing into things. I...feel as if I have a deep understanding of my past, but can no longer relate to it. Like I am looking into another's life."

Itachi made an agreeing sound, and nothing else was said. Nothing needed to be said.

Both understood each other perfectly.

:.:

_'Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!'_

Naruto looked at the sky as his release command was called. He stood from cliff, gazing at the ocean once more before fading from Sosuke's mindscape.

He reappeared next to Sosuke, in the form of a white fox, coming all the way up to the boys upper chest and built with hard packed muscle. His eyes were an bright green, like the hilt of Kyoka Suigetsu, and they glowed with an eerie light. There was a bright red crescent moon in the center of his forehead, and he had nine tails, each one with a royal purple tip.

He looked graceful and ghostly, and his fox form perfectly complemented his ability of illusion. After all, foxes are known for their illusions and trickery

Naruto surveyed the situation, eyes narrowing the more he took in. This was the world of the living. It was Sosuke's first time there, so it must be that fifth year field trip. Every fifth year was required to take this trip in order to get in konso practice. Things went wrong, obviously, because in front of Naruto and Sosuke were five hollows and three other academy students, one injured and two frozen in fear.

"Sosuke." Naruto murmured. "Why have I been called upon? Surely you can take care of these weaklings without my aid?"

The other students finally noticed him, and gaped at the sight of his form. Naruto was neither convoluted nor narcissistic, but even he knew that he was beautiful.

Sosuke nodded, one hand clenching his zanpakuto tightly and the other holding a whip made of pure reishi that he was using to warn the hollows from getting any closer, if the giant ugly beast with the cauterized slash meant anything.

"While this is true, I cannot kill these pathetic hollows and protect these students at the same time."

Naruto noted how Sosuke spat the word students, as if they were not worthy of being called the dirt under his shoes. He glanced at the frightened children, and couldn't help but think the same. They were shaking and crying, looking utterly terrified and pathetic.

"Hm." Naruto agreed. "What do you wish of me, Arujin?"

"Rid the world of those ugly hollows. Not even the lowliest of people should have to gaze upon their repulsive faces." Sosuke said coolly, and the hollows were even more incensed than before, roaring and charging at them.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he moved to stand in front of Sosuke and his classmates. Reishi gathered in front of his bared teeth, forming a chaotic swirl or purple and black. The reishi dispersed, reforming in the shape of a large black box around the hollows.

"Kurohitsugi." Naruto murmured, watching with little satisfaction as the black coffin gave way to the sight of five extremely cut up hollows, each one with multiple stab wounds and hundreds of smaller cuts and gashes. The hollows then broke down, the blue glow of reishi floating towards the sky.

"H-Holy..." One of the students gasped, climbing to his feet. He was shaking all over, from both fear and the large amount of reiatsu that went into the kido spell. "A l-level 90 hado..."

"How is that possible?" Another asked, a girl this time. "Only someone of Captain level should be able to do one of those!"

"Aizen!" The third one shouted, the wounded one who had gash going up his left arm. "Who the hell is that fox? There's no way some stupid animal could do a spell that powerful!"

Sosuke's eyes flashed dangerously, and he started to raise his zanpakuto when Naruto brushed against his side. He looked down, and Naruto shook his head, silently telling him not to do anything stupid. Sosuke sighed, but nodded.

Naruto growled, razor teeth bared, and everyone tensed. He stalked toward the terrified students, green eyes bleeding red and his nine tails swishing angrily behind him, the purple tips igniting with mystic black flames.

"How naïve." He snarled, making the students flinch at his angry, growling voice. "Why would I need to explain myself to close minded imbeciles like yourself? I think you should learn some manners, _boy_."

The kid looked ready to wet his pants, and Naruto was sure that he got his message through the boy's thick skull. He turned back, slinking toward Sosuke and nudging the boy's palm with his nose in an affectionate gesture.

"Is that all, Arujin?" He asked, purring deep in his chest when Sosuke scratched behind his ears.

"Yes. Thank you, Getsu." Sosuke smiled, referring to the moon on his forehead, but Naruto knew that his wielder did not want anyone else to know his full name. If they knew, they would probably put it together that he was Sosuke's zanpakuto spirit. If that happened, they would wonder how he was able to manifest outside, and probably jump to the foolish conclusion that Sosuke knew bankai.

"Any time, Aibou **(partner)**." Naruto purred, before dispersed into reishi particles, and he went back into Sosuke's mindscape.

When Naruto was gone, Sosuke's friendly demeanor disappeared completely, and though he still wore that friendly smile, his eyes had a glacial coldness in them. The full weight of his reiatsu came down upon the three students, and each one was slammed to their hands and knees, sweating and shaking and gasping. The hand that was loosely holding his zanpakuto now had a firm and threatening grip.

He had made sure not to ever show this side of him to his zanpakuto spirit, because he never wanted Naruto to look at him coldly. He didn't want to disappoint him, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't act this way when Naruto wasn't around.

"You won't be telling anyone about this, will you?" Sosuke asked sweetly, eyes narrowing at the figures who all shook their heads frantically.

"Good." Was all he said, before walking away, lifting his reiatsu.

The three fell limply to the ground, and they never told anyone of what happened. They feared for their lives, and whenever they saw Aizen again after that, they would cringe and remember that fearsome look in his eyes.

...

"Oh Sosuke." Naruto murmured, watching the scene from Sosuke's mind. "I would never look at you coldly. How could I, when I care for you so much?"

How could Sosuke possibly think that Naruto would do something so appalling? Did his wielder think so lowly of him, so much that he would hide part of himself away? He could never bring himself to hate Sosuke, didn't he know that? Did he not trust him, did he not believe in him?

Naruto clutched his head, his thoughts warring.

:.:

"What's got ya down, Naruto? Something's botherin' ya, I can see."

Naruto gazed at Kazeshini, his face black suggesting nothing, but if you looked extremely hard, one could see that under his loose robes, his posture was rigid and his eyes were slightly shiny, like he wanted to cry.

"Itachi..."Naruto murmured. He sat next to the other spirit, under the shade of a pink tree in the sakura forest. "Does my wielder not trust me? I do not understand. I...Have done nothing wrong..."

Itachi cocked his head to the side, scratching the back of his neck in confusion.

"Eh," He muttered. "What the hell are ya talkin' bout?"

"Arujin!" Naruto shouted, clutching the sides of his head in frustration.

Kazeshini rocked back in shock, staring wide-eyed at Naruto. Kyoka Suigetsu loosing his cool was like peanut butter saying that it hated jelly. It just...Wasn't normal! He stared at Suigetsu in concern, watching as he unraveled.

"I don't know what's wrong!" Naruto gritted out, ripping the purple band out of his hair in anger and throwing it on the ground in frustration. His hair flew around in an angry white waterfall, and the ringing bells that flew with the hair band seemed to mock him. "He hides away from me, acts differently around me! Is he being nice to me just to get closer? Does he just want my power! I don't understand!"

Confused, angry tears ran down his face, and Naruto curled in on himself, suddenly feeling weak and vulnerable.

Itachi hesitated for a moment, before pulling Naruto into a light embrace, trying to comfort him but not knowing how. He let Naruto rant, not knowing any other way to make him feel better.

"He puts on this facade around others, around me! Does he not know that he can trust me! I just...I want him to feel comfortable around me. I don't want to have to see a mask..." Naruto whispered at the end, feeling so very lost. He clutched Itachi like a lifeline, and the tears wouldn't stop falling.

_'That bastard...'_ Kazeshini thought, a snarl forming on his face as he stroked Naruto's hair. _'Makin' Naruto cry...'_

He could do nothing to comfort Naruto, because he knew that the only one who could make him feel better was this 'Arujin.'

_'I hate him.'_ Itachi thought darkly. _'Anyone who causes such a kind spirit pain doesn't deserve him.'_

:.:

"Arujin..." Naruto muttered.

The grass that was around his limp form was wilted and the flowers dead. He hated that his misery was making Sosuke's mindscape less than perfect, but his emotions would not allow themselves to be tamed.

He lay miserably, his hair a mess and though he had long since stopped crying, his tear-streaked face wasn't any better.

"Why is it that you make me feel this way? Have I done something wrong?" He murmured, claws raking angrily through the grass, and he only felt horrible for causing more destruction.

"Wrong? What are you feeling that torments you so, Aibou?"

Naruto's head snapped up, and he saw Sosuke there, looking concerned. He felt horrible for making his wielder worry over him, and he cried even harder.

"I'm sorry..." He choked out, burying his face in the grass, hiding behind his hair and feeling ashamed of himself. "I'm so sorry, Arujin. I did mean to worry you."

Sosuke's brow furrowed, and he knelt next to the distraught spirit. He touched Naruto's shoulder, and his heart ached when the zanpakuto flinched violently away. He noted that his entire body was shaking.

"What is wrong, Naruto?" Sosuke asked softly, brushing snowy hair away from the tear-streaked face.

Naruto flung himself into Sosuke's chest, sobbing uncontrollably and clutching his robes tightly.

"H-Have I done something wrong?" He whispered, shaking horribly and he felt very sick. "D-Do you not trust me Sosuke? Please, please tell me! Tell me so that I may fix it!"

"What do you mean?" Sosuke asked, confused. A frown marred his face as he stared down at the form Naruto, who was acting so out of character that he was terribly worried.

"You hide from me..." Naruto's whisper sounded accusing, like he was stating the obvious. "You're so gentle and you show me kindness. It it a lie? Is it like that facade that you show everyone else? Do you even care for me! Do I mean so _little_ to you Sosuke? _Answer me!_"

"No!" Sosuke shouted, immediately feeling worse when Naruto flinched. "No, I would never lie to you." He murmured softly this time. "I just didn't want you to have to see me like that. I don't want to look at you with such cold eyes..."

Naruto was choking on his own gasps and sobs, and he could hardly breathe. Sosuke was petting his hair, and Naruto felt disgusting for doubting his wielder. He had told himself that he would never betray Sosuke, but...Was it really he that had so little faith?

He was crying, he was showing weakness, he was making Sosuke worry about him, he was making Sosuke feel guilt, how _shallow_ of him!

"I'm sorry..."

"No," Sosuke hugged him tighter. "It is _I_ who is so sorry for making you doubt me. I should never have allowed doubt to fill your mind. I will not allow it to happen again. I am sorry for hurting you so, please, please forgive me."

_'How could I be so shallow?'_ Sosuke thought angrily. _'I didn't even think of how Naruto would feel! I will not allow this to happen again. To make him cry...Disgusting.'_

Sosuke and Naruto had no idea how truly alike they were...

:.:

Chapter 2 Fin.

:.:

AHH! I felt like stabbing myself in the foot for making everyone so miserable in this chapter! I feel so bad for Naruto, making him cry like that...But it was so sweet! (in a mildly depressing manner)

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: New Friendships

Disclaimer: Ya. I don't own Naruto or Bleach, but you should already know that...

Chapter 3: New Friendships

:.:

"I have good news, Naruto." Sosuke smiled, petting Naruto's fox form and scratching behind his ears.

"What is it, Arujin?" Naruto purred, flexing his claws and stretching his body lazily.

"I made lieutenant, today. We had a ceremony. I am under Captain Hirako Shinji of the Fifth Division."

Naruto noticed the small amount of annoyance at the Captain's name, but didn't say anything.

"See, Arujin? I told you that you just had to be patient to gain a place in the higher-ups. One of these days, you'll even make Captain, of that I have no doubt. You've made me proud, Sosuke."

Sosuke said nothing, but his smile seemed a little more strained.

:.:

"The ocean is beautiful, is it not?"

Naruto tilted his head to see Hyourinmaru standing on the shore, tall and regal with a stony expression.

Naruto said nothing from his perch. He sat upon a large jagged rock that sat a few meters into the ocean, many other rocks around him.

Hyourinmaru stepped forward, the water freezing below his feet and creating a path before him. He continued toward Naruto, stepping from ice to rock and standing next to him.

"What do you want?" Naruto muttered, not feeling up to a confrontation.

Hyourinmaru glanced down at him, eyes softening at his rather miserable expression.

"You looked lonely." He murmured softly. "I sensed distress..."

Naruto sighed, nodding.

"Yes, just..." He paused, remembering that saying too much could cause trouble for Sosuke. "My wielder troubles me."

"At least your wielder knows that you exist." Hyourinmaru said, and though his expression did not change, Naruto got the impression that he was annoyed. "My own wielder is but a baby right now. He doesn't even know of shinigami or zanpakuto. I am only awakened because of his abnormally large amount of reiatsu for someone of his age."

Naruto tilted his head, his troubles suddenly gone and replaced by amusement.

"Yes," He smirked. "That does put you in a rather annoying predicament, does it not?"

Hyourinmaru made an agreeing sound.

"Are you lonely too?" Naruto asked quietly.

Hyourinmaru looked confused.

"You sought me out...Are you lonely as well? With no one to share existence with?"

"Kyoka Suigetsu..." Hyourinmaru pondered. "You seem to be a kind soul. Why would you be lonely? Does your master not appreciate you?"

Naruto looked down at the waves crashing against the rocks.

"That's not it..." He sounded skeptical, even to himself. "Arujin is just having trouble finding himself. It worries me."

Hyourinmaru knew that there was more to it, but said nothing, not wanting to break the companionable silence that ascended.

:.:

"Who the hell is Hyourinmaru?" Naruto asked, gazing up at Kazeshini, who lay on a low sakura tree branch, his limbs dangling lazily over the side.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, his eyes squinting in confusion.

"That uptight bastard? The hell do ya want with 'im?"

Naruto sighed.

"He has been popping up quite a bit recently. Frankly, I am starting to wonder if he has been following me around. He and that Senbonzakura."

Kazeshini's eyes were wide in disbelief, and his mouth was hanging open a bit.

"Th-Those sticks-up-their-asses bastards? _Willingly_ speaking to ya? Holy fuck! It the sky fuckin' fallin' too?" He shouted, swinging his head wildly to stare at the sky.

Naruto's brow twitched.

"Are you quite done yet?"

Itachi chuckled, shaking his head as he jumped down from the tree and landed lightly next to Naruto.

"Ya ya, sorry. It's just-" He snickered again. "So fucking funny!" He burst into laughter, holding his stomach, thinking of pretty little Kyoka Suigetsu being stalked by _Hyourinmaru_ and _Senbonzakura_ of all people!

Naruto sighed, shaking his head and pivoting on his heel, walking away.

"Never mind. I can see that you are obviously of little help."

Kazeshini just laughed harder.

:.:

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?" Sosuke asked, concerned over his zanpakuto's solemn expression.

"No..." Naruto shook his head, patting the grass next to him where Sosuke joined him on the ground. "But there are things that I feel you must know about my past in order to better understand me."

Sosuke sat upright immediately, knowing that whatever was going to be said was very important. After all, for a spirit to reveal their past life was a sign of utmost trust.

"Before I start, I would like to request that you hold any commentary until I am finished." At Sosuke's nod, Naruto started.

"I hate fighting, Sosuke. I was born thousands of years ago, during a time when the world was very much different from what it is now. I lived in the Elemental Countries, which is what the continents were called at the time. The day I was born, I was named Uzumaki Naruto, and from the day I was born, I was fated to live a life full of trials and hatred.

"My very first memories were of cold glares and harsh words, and so, so much pain and loneliness. I grew up with no parents in a village that despised my very existence, and my only saving grace was the kind old man that ran the village and a ramen chef. I was beaten, spat upon, and loathed wherever I went. There were dozens of attempts on my life every week, and the cruel villagers would harm me in any way they could whenever the chance arose.

"Every birthday that I could remember as a child was spent hiding in utter terror, but the mobs that would come always managed to find me. My guards, the people assigned to protect me, often let them harm me, and the more cruel ones would lead the angry villagers right to me. If and when I was taken to the hospital, the staff would refuse to treat me, or they would strap me to a bed and torture me, anything they could do to fulfill their own sick fantasies of my death.

"The leader of the village would always come before I was killed or injured permanently, but he was a very busy man, and it wasn't as if he could watch me at all times. I lived at the orphanage, where I was ignored or beaten by the spiteful old ladies that ran the place. I would always get the last pick of anything, or the worst quality. I often went to bed starving, sometimes for days at a time.

"They kicked me out when I was only four years old, and the village leader got me an apartment. I could never own anything nice, because villagers would break in and steal anything deemed valuable. I was barred entrance to almost every store, and the ones I was allowed into sold me the worst items available at outrageous prices. I was sold expired food, hideous or tattered clothes, anything that normally wouldn't be sold to anyone else.

"Despite everything, I was actually very intelligent. I had a good memory and was unnaturally quick at learning things, but people did everything they could to sabotage my education. When I went to school, I got the worst text books. Teachers would refuse to answer my questions, they would give me 'special' tests that were levels above what anyone in my class was learning. If I got an answer right on a paper, they would erase it, during physical lessons, the teachers wouldn't show me how to do anything and when we sparred, I was always pitted against either the most talented student or a teacher who would hold nothing back.

"It wasn't until I graduated, after failing the academy quite a few times, that I was under a sensei who bothered to teach me anything. Even then, he only taught me one thing, and his favoritism of the top student of our class caused him to completely ignore my other teammate and I almost always.

"No matter how many times I saved my village and no matter how many good deeds I did, they still resented my very existence. It was only once the village was completely destroyed and I defeated the threat did they show any acceptance. There were still many other threats at large, and I went right back into fighting enemies for a village that scorned me, a village that ruined and destroyed me.

"A war broke out, between a man, who was quite likely the most powerful in existence at the time, and the rest of the countries. He was going for world domination, and so it was quite literally him against the world. The five major countries allied together in order to bring him down, and in the end I gave my life in order to rip his soul from his body and end him once and for all.

"I hate fighting, Sosuke. I fought my entire human life. I fought a losing battle from the day I was born, and continued fighting up to the day that I died. I'm tired of it, Sosuke. All of the fighting.

"Sosuke, I am your zanpakuto, your sword. My power is of illusion, a power of deception, not of bloodshed. My power is of light and dark, a power of truth and lies and judgment. I am not meant to fight, but you must know that I will fight for you, this one last time. I will fight with you for as long as I need to, and I will help you achieve your own goals and dreams and ambitions. I will fight alongside you, Sosuke Aizen, and with you will be my last stand."

…

While his mood was still rather solemn, Naruto couldn't help but be amused at Sosuke reaction. His mouth was hanging open a little, and his eyes were wide in shock. He looked amazed and angry and worried all at the same time, and Naruto marveled at the amount of emotion that his wielder was showing. While he always knew exactly what Sosuke was feeling, he had never physically seen much emotion on Sosuke's face.

"That is...That is horrible." Sosuke breathed, closing his eyes and swallowing thickly. "Such a tragic life..."

"This is true." Naruto smiled gently, resting his hand on top of Sosuke's. "But there were some good times also. Perhaps I will share stories with you, sometime."

Sosuke nodded absently, appearing to be deep in thought and Naruto left him to his musing.

:.:

Naruto sat on the edge of the cliff, his body numb and his mind frozen in shock.

_'Sosuke...'_

How could his sweet little Sosuke...

He could still hear the screams of pain...

_'Why would he...?'_

Red and white splattered was everywhere, as they clawed at their faces in pain...

Surely, this would get Sosuke in trouble. It would get him _executed_.

Messing with the boundary between shinigami and hollow...

_'Why, Sosuke?'_

Sosuke had always been so kind, so why would he...?

_'Sosuke, I don't understand...'_

There were never any signs...Was he unhappy?

_'Are you...Still hiding from me?'_

His heart shattered.

_'I shared myself with you, I opened my soul to you and...Do you not trust me? Still?'_

Naruto buried his face in his hands, biting back tears of anger and sadness.

"Arujin..."

…

"I cannot tell anyone..." Naruto muttered, staring at the stars. "I cannot. They will take Sosuke away, lock him up, seal his powers, seal _me_, they'll-

_Execute him-_

He couldn't say it.

He took a shuddering breath.

"Focus." Naruto growled. "They'll take him away. No one needs to know"

He collapsed to the ground.

"They'll take you away from me, Arujin. No one needs to know..."

_'Can I keep this from the world?'_

_'Don't they deserve to know?'_

_'Am I doing the right thing?'_

"They'll separate us. They'll take you away."

_'I hope you know what you're doing Sosuke.'_

"No one needs to know..."

…

"Hi!"

"Who are you, Mister?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Are you sick?"

"Do you need a hug?"

Naruto looked down at the curious zanpakuto, who was composed of two children. Both were identical, being young boys with large green eyes and short silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. They wore light blue robes over kimonos, triangular-shaped hats, light beige hakama and blue shoes. They were dressed much like traditional Shinto priests, and were admittedly cute, holding hands and all.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, kneeling down and smiling slightly when they climbed into his lap, forcing him to sit.

"We are Sogyo no Kotowari!" They chorused, beaming when Naruto ruffled their hair through their hats.

"Law of Twin Fish." He murmured. "You two seem awfully cute and playful. What are you doing by yourselves?"

Both blinked and glanced at each other, then back at Naruto.

"No one wants to play!" One pouted.

"Will you play with us, Mister?" The other one asked, tugging on his haori.

They both paused and looked at each other again, then back at Naruto.

"Say Mister,"

"What's your name?"

Naruto smiled, picking up a two sakura blossoms and placing them behind the little zanpakuto's ears.

"I am Kyoka Suigetsu." He murmured. "But you two can call me Getsu."

"Getsu-chan!" They both smiled brightly. "We're going to be best friends!"

…

Naruto walked, making sure that his silent steps wouldn't jostle the sleeping twins. One was clinging tightly to his back, and the other was curled up in his chest. Both were snoring softly, their innocent faces lax with sleep and sweet dreams.

He took them to his favorite spot at the cliff, gently settling them on the soft grass. He sat back against a sakura tree, watching the ocean sparkle with moonlight. The twins woke once, barely coherent, crawled between his legs and curled up together, latching onto his haori once more before falling back into their peaceful rest.

…

It was some time later when he heard a rustling. He made sure that Sogyo no Kotowari was still asleep before turning his head to scope things out.

Approaching him was another pair. One was a tall, purple-haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and an eye patch covering her right eye, the left being turquoise. He hair was in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face. She wore an indigo cape with a skull imprint on it and a long, dark dress with a low-cut neckline, exposing her bust. On the center of her head was a golden bone headdress, consisting of a skull and crossbones with six golden curved spikes sticking out.

The second was much shorter and younger, with chin length purple hair that covered her left eye, the right being turquoise and there was a skull on the left side of her bangs. A dark top extended into a cloth mask that covered her lower face, neck and arms, along with shorts and knee length socks. Over this was a purple hip-length coat that was fastened with a dark purple sash.

Both stopped in front of Naruto, staring at the twins sleeping on him.

"Who are you?" The older one asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked back in forth between the three of them.

"Kyoka Suigetsu." Naruto said quietly, as to not disturb the twins.

"We are Katen Kyokotsu." She replied, gesturing to her younger counterpart.

"We sensed Sogyo no Kotowari near an unfamiliar presence and decided to investigate." The younger one spoke.

_'Flower Haven, Crazy Bone. Rather spot on, is what it looks like.'_

"Ah." Naruto nodded. "I assure you that I mean no harm. They exhausted themselves playing earlier, so I took them here to rest."

The older one nodded, looking at the sky.

"Our wielders are quite close," She said softly, gesturing to the snoring twins, who unconsciously crawled higher into Naruto's lap, their heads now resting against his chest as they joined hands once more. "So we feel the need to know that they are safe."

Naruto nodded.

"I see. Well they are quite a hand full, but nice to have around."

"Indeed."

"You may call me Hana." The older one said, glancing down at him.

Naruto looked at her curiously.

"We are one zanpakuto but two spirits. Here, where were speak to each other, it makes things easier for pairs to give themselves titles."

"That makes sense. So you call yourself Hana?" He looked at the younger one. "And you?"

"Kosshi." She murmured.

"Ah." Naruto nodded. "I see. Flower and Bones for Katen Kyokotsu. It really is fitting." He glanced at Sogyo no Kotowari. "Have they given themselves names?"

"Yes." Hana gestured to the one on the left, then the one on the right. "That is Kouyuu, and that is Warai."

"Friendship and Laughter..." Naruto smiled. "It suits them perfectly."

"I was just glad they didn't name themselves Law and Fish or something." Kosshi muttered, rolling her eyes.

They all laughed.

:.:

"So have you met anyone else from the past?" Naruto asked from his spot at the base of a sakura tree.

He was back in the Sakura Forest that Kazeshini never left, and he decided to take Sogyo no Kotowari this time. Kouyuu and Warai were having fun playing with the sakura petals, throwing them at each other and running around.

"Well..." Itachi scratched the back of his head. "A few, but it'd be better for you to find out on yer own."

"Hn."

"Oy!" Itachi snarked. "That 'hn' things was _my_ trademark!"

"In a past life." Naruto said smoothly, spying Itachi twitch out of the corner of his eye.

"Ya, ya, in a past life."

"So is anything interesting going on with your wielder?" Naruto glanced over when he saw Itachi freeze.

"Ya..." Kazeshini sneered. "Stupid wielder. Fuckin' kid is so unappreciative! He wanted to learn the damned release and the second he saw 'is shikai, BAM! He fucking dropped my blades! Did I mention he was by a cliff? Ya, that'll take a fuckin' while to repair."

Naruto looked confused.

"Does he not like your shikai or something?"

"He's terrified of it!" Itachi growled, clutching his scythes. "Moron says he never wants to use me again, that I look too much like a killing tool. That little fucker needs to get over himself. S'not like he can just get a new zanpakuto. He's stuck with me, the bastard."

Naruto frowned.

"He sounds like an immature brat who obviously doesn't know yet what it means to be a shinigami. He'll have to kill sometime."

Itachi snorted.

"Even in the next life, we're tools of war and bloodshed. How fuckin' ironic."

Naruto agreed.

:.:

"It always feels nice to materialize." Naruto sighed happily, stretching in his fox form.

He hummed, expanding his senses and finding a familiar presence a few miles away.

Using a few quick shunpo, he stood in front of a small house. There was a faint reiatsu signature inside, along with a rather strong one. He jumped onto the roof, peering through one of the windows. There was a middle aged woman with brown hair done up in a bun. She was wearing a light purple kimono, and in her arms was a squirming toddler. They obviously weren't related, as the little boy had turquoise eyes and soft white hair.

_'Hyourinmaru's wielder...'_

"Aw, such a good little baby. Isn't that right Toshiro-chan?" The lady cooed.

"Toshiro, eh?" Naruto murmured, hopping back onto the street. "I think I'll watch him..."

:.:

Chapter 3 Fin.

:.:

Yay, another chapter! I had fun writing this one, with cute little Sogyo no Kotowari! It's not that long, but uh...Anyway. I did a few translations, in case anyone didn't really catch on while they were reading.

**Translations:**

Kyoka Suigetsu- Mirror Flower, Water Moon

Getsu- Moon

Hyourinmaru- Great Ice ring

Senbonzakura- Thousand Cherry Blossoms

Kazeshini- Wind Death

Sogyo no Kotowari- Law of Twin Fish

Kouyuu- Friendship

Warai- Laughter

Katen Kyokotsu- Flower Haven, Crazy Bones

Hana- Flower

Kosshi- Bones


End file.
